


Drabbles of Frontier

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, ffn challenge: dice and drabbles challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: 2501-3500 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: A series of interconnected drabbles set in the Frontier series, featuring our favourite legendary warriors (with a few guest appearances too).





	1. Natural I (Takuya)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dice and Drabbles Challenge at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in profile), with first roll=6, (total=6) prompt: natural.
> 
> Entire collection's also for the Diversity Writing Challenge, also at the DFC, prompt f6 - a drabble collection consisting of drabbles of exactly 100 words

The wind had never howled so loud in his ears. Maybe it was because he was always rushing about, rushing through life. He'd never taken the time to listen to the world.

But something had changed now. He was standing still, thinking – not rushing in. Maybe that fear, that utter defeat, had settled his soul, had found him his footing. He could stand and take in the situation now: know he was outmatched unless he had nature's will and some luck backing him up.

The wind blew to him, fanning his flames. Lightning too, and rain a shield protecting him.


	2. Plastic I (Kouji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second roll=1, (total=7) prompt: plastic

It wasn't a game, with plastic swords and shields and an infinite amount of life left by the end of it. But no-one else seemed to understand that, every time they fought, they put their own lives at risk.

And why? For a world that had absolutely nothing to do with them? For the sake of it? His life wasn't that valuable but he still wanted to be alive at the end of it. He didn't want to die, not when Duskmon slashed his back open aiming for Takuya's head. Not when he swung the sword towards his neck.


	3. Snail I (Junpei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third roll=3, (total=10) prompt: snail.

He was just slowing everyone down.

He was sure of it. They all had their spirits: Takuya and Tomoki, Izumi and Kouji. They had ways to fight and defend themselves. They weren't a heap of fat lugging along behind, hiding at the first hint of danger because he didn't have a spirit of his own to fight with alongside.

And why didn't he have one? What did the others have that he didn't? Courage? Maybe, but Tomoki had been sniffling when the Trailmon had dumped them before. Strength? He had plenty of muscle.

He hoped he would find it soon.


	4. Curtain I (Kouichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fourth roll=3, (total=13) prompt: curtain

It'd been so easy to tuck himself away in that blanket of honey sweet words and cold fog and forget about all those things that had been bothering him…and hurting him, to forget about his viciously hammering heart in his chest as it slowly quietened until he couldn't hear its echo in even the silence surrounding him. It had been so easy… detaching that frail human shell from his new armour-clad form…

But when the veil was pulled back and his eyes burnt: a fire that coursed through the rest of his body, he couldn't ignore those feelings anymore.


	5. Alluring I (Izumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fifth roll=5, (total=18) prompt: alluring

She never imagined herself as the superhero sort, but when she had that power in her hands, she didn't want to let go of it. There was something she didn't need to agree with everyone to fit into, be the subservient little girl without opinions of her own.

Not that she'd ever done that, but she'd also never really fit in – and she couldn't force a little hole where she could squeeze into, nice and snug. But now she had the power and the acceptance…because she wasn't the first, nor the last, nor reluctant to use her new powers.


	6. Hope I (Tomoki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sixth roll=4, (total=22) prompt: hope

He was afraid, on his own. He wanted the others: that warm, comforting company that let him walk behind, safe. But they weren't there now. And his new friend didn't look as well-meaning as he had begun.

But he was stronger now, he thought. Not as inclined to run away with his tail between his legs as he would have those first few days in the digital world. He was strong enough to be alone for a little bit, until he found the others. Strong enough to fight if his new friend became an enemy…even if he was scared still.


	7. Guitar I (Kouji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seventh roll=1, (total=23) prompt: guitar

Sometimes, he found his fingers fidgeting for something: his kendo stick, dog's leach, guitar…something he always touched, that his hands knew just as well, or better, than his eyes. Something that wasn't unfamiliar like being constantly battered by monsters or company he wasn't particularly sure he wanted.

He got used to it eventually, and fond of it, but it had surprised him initially, considering his guitar was pretty low down on the priority list. He hadn't thought it was one of things he would realise his fondness for after it wasn't in reach anymore…but that was what happened.


	8. Quarrelsome I (Takuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eighth roll=2, (total=25) prompt: quarrelsome

He didn't mean to be so stubborn about things, but that was what happened a lot in those early times. Because once he got into something he didn't like his plans to be derailed…no matter how insane those plans were to begin with.

And that led to a few points of conflict, but also growth. The biggest of those was Kouji, about Duskmon. That fight that made him realise he couldn't keep on trying to run the show with both hands, that he couldn't depend on everything fitting together nicely.

In a way, that's what really made him listen.


	9. Dogs I (Kouichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ninth roll=3, (total=28) prompt: dogs

Dogs had a sense about them that humans didn’t. Maybe it was something about the smell, that made Hikaru always turn and look at the shadows that hid him.

‘What are you doing over there,’ he seemed to ask. ‘Aren’t you going to play with me?’

And then when they finally met, outside the shadows, there was an impatient _boof:_ ‘you’ve kept me waiting.’

‘He’s not even that excitable with Kouji,’ their father would say.

Because Kouji didn’t keep him waiting for weeks, perhaps. Even if they’d never met. Even if they hadn’t been family then… because they are now.


	10. Van I (Izumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenth roll=2, (total=30) prompt: van

Moving wasn’t fun, and moving to a totally different country was even worse. It would help that she could speak Japanese, even if her writing was elementary at best. It helped that she could speak English just fine (and probably better than most Japanese students her age) and she was partially Japanese by descent.

It didn’t help that she was partially Italian, and had lived in Italy till now, and people could be quite cruel to foreigners. It didn’t help that she couldn’t write Japanese when her assignments would require it.

It didn’t help that it was new, and unfamiliar.


	11. Deadpan I (Tomoki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eleventh roll=6, (total=36) prompt: deadpan

Tomoki’s brother was never interested in spending time with him before the Digital World. So it was an uphill climb to rectify that once he got back. It was convincing his brother he’d grown up, that he understood what Yutaka had been trying to tell him before, and he was practicing it now…

Well, words could only do so much and Yutaka had, then, thought Tomoki yelled wolf too often, so he had to show him instead. And he tried. But showing was harder when Yutaka wasn’t always watching.

But eventually, Yutaka saw. And, slowly, they spent more time together.


	12. dock (Junpei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twelfth roll=6, (total=42) prompt: dock

Once upon a time, he thought he’d sail the world. But he needed a lot of things to make that happen. A ship, for one. And fuel and supplies and places to restock along the way and a crew and the fortitude to make it through a trip that’ll take three to five years on average to complete.

And, most of all, he needed a reason to come back home: a return dock, if you will. Because otherwise he could drift on the sea forever – but that wasn’t healthy, was it?

He was a human and humans belonged on land.


	13. Land I (Kouichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirteenth roll=6, (total=48) prompt: land

He thought it would be nice to fly – until he grew wings and turned into a carrion-devouring beast. Then it wasn’t so nice.

Or he didn’t really care at the time. He doubted there was any rational thought in that beast spirit’s mind – because he barely recalled it at all. It was all awash in red and burning and hunger –

And then pain. And it ended in pain.

But the thought of flying after that wasn’t so great, because it was an aching hole in his memories, and his heart: a tumour ripped out and leaving those phantom pains behind.


	14. Disturbed I (Kouji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourteenth dice roll = 1, total = 49

There was a delicate balance to their lives, until Satomi came.

Part of him knew it was inevitable, that his father had an empty spot no number of children or coworkers could fill. He had his own empty spot... but a new mother didn't come as easily as a new wife. They were called step-mothers for a reason. And he didn't want one of those.  
It wasn't because of the wicked witch trope. Not really. He'd just gotten used to this loneliness: this fragile balance. An extra balance threw it all off.

Then the digital world threw it off more.


End file.
